Perfect
by Jyoti
Summary: Songfic Perfect by Hedley. Please be sure to play the actual song, apparently you can't copy and paste even with a disclaimer so I won't be able to have them up. A conversation one night leads Amy and Ricky to further confirm the truth that's lying in front of them: Their relationship is falling apart.


**Perfect **

_**Song: Perfect by Hedley **_

It was past midnight now, and Amy and Ricky were lying in their bed. Neither of them bothered to say anything. There was nothing that they could say to change what was happening. They were growing apart, both of them could feel it, but they were too chicken to say anything. Because as much as Ricky hated the secrets and the lies, he still wanted her. He was holding on to all the good memories that seemed so distant now. And as much as Amy wanted to say something, to break off everything that her and Ricky had, and be free and be on her own, she just didn't know if she could let go.

Ricky moved his hand towards hers and gently squeezed it. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she turned and looked at him. His eyes were red, and he was looking at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to find the right words.

Ricky was the first one to break the silence, "...Amy?"

She drew in a deep breath, "Yeah?"

"...Where do we go from here?"

She was taken by surprise with his choice of words, "Ricky..."

He sighed as he sat up and turned the light on in the room. He turned and looked at her, "What happened to us? We were happy...We were-"

"In love?" Amy cut him off.

He remained silent for a moment.

"Ricky, the truth is I don't know if we ever were in love."

"I love you Amy."

She could feel her voice cracking, "Ricky...I love you too. But being in love and loving someone are two completely different things."

He found himself getting agitated about this, "What do you expect me to do Amy! I gave up my whole life for you! I've done everything right!"

This time she sat up. She could feel the anger stirring inside of her, "You gave that up for John Ricky! And I'm more than happy for it, but don't try and act like you did all this for me. You started a relationship with me for the sake of John, and now you want to get married just because of John...Well what if I never had John Ricky! You keep trying to be the man you think I want you to be, instead of just being yourself and letting everything fall into place. This isn't the type of thing where practice makes perfect Ricky. I want what we have to be real."

He ran a hand across his face for a second, as he tried to stop himself from crying. He had tried so hard to please her, to be the man that she always said she wanted, and now everything was falling apart, "Amy, I want this to be real too...But I'm not Ben ok? I'm not this magical prince that's going to sweep you off your feet."

"I never asked you to be like Ben Ricky!"

"Maybe not directly, but that's sure as hell how it feels."

He started to get up but she grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"No."

"No?"

"You don't get to do that. **We** don't get to do that. Remember last time I went to my parents house after our fight? We can't just keep running away every-time we get in an argument Ricky."

"I'm not running away."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are...Ricky how are we supposed to make this work if we can't even talk to each other?"

"...Maybe...maybe this just isn't meant to work Amy. A relationship shouldn't be this much work. And I just don't know if it's worth working on anymore...We're falling apart, and we both know that."

She felt something tug at her heart, and she didn't know why Ricky saying this hurt so much. It was something that she had thought about for a long time, but to hear it out loud, well that just took her by surprise. She looked at Ricky with hurt eyes, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Amy look I'm s-"

"No," she croaked, "No, don't be..."

Before she could say anything more, she heard tiny footsteps making their way towards her bedroom, and she saw that it was John.

"Ma ma!" John cried out to his mother, waving his hands in the air to indicate that he wanted to be picked up.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She picked her son up and faked a smile as she made her way outside the door. She knew that after tonight things wouldn't be the same, because both of them knew, as much as they tried to pretend like their relationship was perfect, it was far from that. They were falling apart, and she didn't know if it could be repaired.

**A/N: **I NEVER in a million years thought I would make a Ramy fanfic, not even a bitter one like this. But well...here it is. Thanks for everyone who read. It's not my best work, I'll admit it, but it just popped in my head after I heard this song. By the way I don't own Perfect by Hedley. And apparently you can't copy and paste the lyrics even with a disclaimer -_- It's so annoying, it ruined the flow of the fanfic but whatever.


End file.
